Das Projekt
by Saffiya Ayana DelaVega
Summary: Harry, seine Freunde und der Rest des 6.Jahrgangs müssen an einem Projekt teilnehmen... Es gibt einige Zwischenfälle, Pairings und Erkenntnisse.    ...Die Geschichte wird hoffentlich besser, als die Summary. :D
1. Chapter 1

********

Anmerkung:

Zuerst einmal, will ich klarstellen, dass falls es Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten gibt, diese keinesfalls Absicht sind. Charaktere gehören grösstenteils J.K Rowling. Der Rest und auch die Handlung sind frei erfunden und knüpfen nicht direkt an einen Band an (z.B. Sirius ist nicht gestorben und das im Ministerium ist nicht passiert). Harry, Hermine und co. befinden sich im Sechsten Jahrgang. Erzählt wird aus verschiedenen Sichten der Personen oder einem Erzähler, was immer im Titel angegeben ist, sodass es hoffentlich verständlich ist.

Ich weiss, dass das eher kurze Kapitel sind, aber ich versuche das mit häufigen uploads auszugleichen. :-)

So, genug fürs erste, falls es noch Fragen und/oder Anregungen gibt, bitte bei mir melden, ich freue mich über Rückmeldungen, ob Lob oder Kritik. :-)

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 1, Erzähler**

********

**Zurück in Hogwarts und rätselhafte Rede**

Harry Potter lief auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen zu und schon war er seinem wahren Zu hause ein Stück näher. Hogwarts. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis er das Schloss mit all seinen Geheimgängen und Besonderheiten erreicht haben würde, aber die Leute, die lachend und schwatzend herum standen und sich begrüssten, die rote Lokomotive, die nicht zu übersehende Anwesenheit von Magie und nicht zuletzt Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die neben ihm auf den Bahnsteig getreten waren, versetzten ihn in eine gute Stimmung. Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Mrs. und Mr. Weasly, die sie zum Bahnhof begleitet hatten und nachdem Harry von Mrs. Weasly beinahe verquetscht worden war, stieg er mit Ron und Hermine in den Zug. Ginny hatte einige ihrer Freunde getroffen und somit keine Zeit mehr für ihren Bruder und dessen Freunde, auch wenn sie diese, besonders Harry, sehr mochte.

Es dauerte lange und ein kleiner Trick einem Erstklässler gegenüber war nötig, bis sie endlich ein freies Abteil gefunden hatte. Noch während sie ihr Gepäck verstauten und Ron die Reiseverpflegung heraus holte die ihm seine Mutter mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte und die wohl eine ganze Armee einige Monate versorgt hätte, setzte sich die rote Dampflokomotive langsam in Bewegung. Hermine beklagte sich immer noch wegen der Art und Weise, wie Harry das Abteil erobert hatte und hielt ihm immer wieder vor, dass gerade er noch viel mehr Vorbild sein müsse als es Sechstklässler sowieso sein müssten aber Ron grinste Harry zu und allzulange würde Hermines beleidigtes Schweigen auch nicht andauern.

So war es dann auch und die Fahrt war lustig und ging erstaunlich schnell vorbei. Hermine erzählte von ihren Sommerferien in Frankreich, von den vielen unglaublich faszinierend und historisch wahnsinnig interessanten Schlössern und Dörfern, die sie und ihre Eltern während ihres 3 wöchigen Aufenthalts besichtigt hatte. Wären Ron und Harry nicht so gut gelaunt gewesen, hätten sie sie vermutlich nach wenigen Minuten unterbrochen und angefangen über Quidditch zu sprechen. So aber hörten sie ihr geduldig zu und als sie geendet hatte, erzählte Ron von seinem katastrophalen Camping Ausflug mit seiner Familie. Sie lachten über Rons gut gespielte Veranschaulichungen von Bills Gesicht, als Fred und George diesem einige ihrer legendären Streiche gespielt hatten. Den restlichen Teil der Ferien hatte Harry bei Ron verbracht und so kannte er die meisten Geschichten bereits.

Als sie endlich das Schloss erreicht hatten nahm Harry erst einen tiefen Atemzug und fühlte auf eine nicht erklärbare Weise, wie eine art Hülle von ihm abfiel, welche er ausserhalb des Schlosses manchmal fühlte. Er war nun endlich wieder zu hause und war von einer art Glück erfüllt, die er nur hier empfand und an das nicht mal der Fuchsbau herankam. Er lächelte sogar Hausmeister Filch, der mit grimmigem Gesicht in einer Ecke stand zu. Es war es schon dunkel und an der Decke der grossen Halle leuchteten unzählige Sterne, für deren Betrachtung die meisten Schüler keine Zeit hatten, weil sie zu sehr mit essen beschäftigt waren. Höchstens ein paar Erstklässler, die gerade die lange Auswahlprozedur hinter sich hatten, würdigten dem glitzernden, klaren Nachthimmel einige ehrfürchtige Blicke. Vor allem im sechsten Jahrgang rätselte man darüber was Dumbledore damit gemeint hatte, als er in seiner Rede nebst all den Erneuerungen und den üblichen Anmerkungen erklärte, alle Sechstklässler seien für morgen von sämtlichen Stunden dispensiert und müssen an einer Infoveranstaltung in der grossen Halle teilnehmen.

Das war danach auch noch in den Schlafsälen Thema Nummer eins und es wurde wie wild darüber spekuliert und die verrücktesten Vermutungen angestellt, bis allen langsam die Augen zufielen und sie nach einander in ihren Träumen versanken.

Während Harry selig in seinem geliebten Himmelbett, weit weg von den Dursleys schlief und darauf wartete von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt zu werden, flossen in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses leise, heimliche Tränen.

Draco Malfoy, arroganter, reicher, aristokratischer Reinblutverehrer und Malfoy-Erbe, lag in seinem Bett, das Gesicht gegen sein Kissen gedrückt und schluchzte leise. Tagsüber versteckte er seine Gefühle hinter einer kalten Maske und seine Unsicherheiten und Zweifel hinter eloquentem, aristokratischem Verhalten und Gemeinheiten. Was er nicht konnte beschimpfte er als schlecht, unnötig und minderwertig, seine Fehler versteckt er hinter Angebereien betreffend dem Reichtum und dem Stammbaum seiner Familie. Aber nachts, wenn er allein in seinem Bett lag, fühlte er sich einsam, wurde nachdenklich. Er wusste nicht seit wann, aber er hatte begonnen über sein Leben nachzudenken, über sein Verhalten und sein Familie, die er keines Falls mehr so verehrte wie noch einige Jahre zuvor. Er kam sich oft nutzlos und ungeliebt vor. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie er sich verhielt, schien es ihm auch logisch zu sein, dass keiner ihn wirklich mochte. Gerne hätte er sich verändert, wäre netter gewesen, aber dazu war es nun zu spät, sein Verhalten und seine kühle Maske, die ihm anerzogen worden sind, waren so tief in ihm verankert, dass er nicht mehr davon loszukommen schien. Er Sehnte sich nach Liebe…wenn auch nur nach Freundlichkeit. Natürlich hatte er viele Verehrerinnen, aber sie verehrten seinen Namen, seinen Kontostand und sein Aussehen, aber nicht ihn, Draco. Natürlich waren viele Leute höflich zu ihm, aus Angst er oder sein Vater könnte ihnen schaden. Er hatte viele falsche Freunde, die versuchten einen Nutzen aus ihm zu ziehen. Der einzige, dem er sich noch einigermassen anvertrauen konnte war Blaise Zabini. Er war im gleichen Jahrgang wie Draco und seine Familie war ebenso reinblütig und fast so wohlhaben wie die Malfoys. Vermutlich war es das, was die beiden verband. Draco wusste, dass Blaise es nicht nötig hatte sich durch irgendwen einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Blaise wusste mehr über Draco, also irgendwer sonst und nahm diesen daher auch nicht immer ganz Ernst, wenn er über irgendeinen Lehrer herzog, oder andere Schüler aufs übelste beschimpfte. Auch Blaise kannte die Vor- und Nachteile, die eine einflussreiche Familie mit sich brachte, auch wenn seien Familie bei weitem nicht so kalt und streng war wie die Dracos und er diesen oft bemitleidete. Blaise war ein ausgesprochen hübscher, lustiger, wenn auch zu manchen (Griffindors, Hufflepuffs und Muggelstämmigen) ein etwas distanzierter Junge mit intelligenten dunkeln Augen und einem lockerem Umgang mit den Mitmenschen, die er mochte. Dadurch erfreute er sich einer grossen Beliebtheit, die er auch ganz bewusst einsetzte um zu erreiche, was er wollte.

Ja, Draco wusste nicht, was er ohne Blaise tun würde, auch wenn er sich lieber vom Astonomieturm stürzen würde, als diesem das zu sagen. Malfoys tun so etwas nicht. Draco seufzte als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, weil er damit wieder einmal bei seiner Unfähigkeit Gefühle auszudrücken angelangt war. Er hatte sich nun wieder ein bisschen beruhigt und bevor ihn die Dunkelheit und die Stille erneut zu düsteren Gedanken verführen konnten fiel in einen unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkungen: Siehe Kap. 1

* * *

Chapter 2, Erzähler

**Erklärungen**

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er lag in seinem Bett, hörte den Vögeln zu, die laut zwitschern herumflogen und sich offenbar über irgendwas zu streiten schienen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass sogar Vögel Probleme miteinander hatten. Wie gerecht die Welt doch war… Er sah den Lichtstreifen auf dem Boden, der ihm immer näher kam und er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon da lag. Harry brauchte oft Zeit, bis er sich erinnerte, wo er war, wenn er an einem anderen Ort aufwachte als noch am Tag zuvor, aber nicht in Hogwarts. Hier schien ihm alles so vertraut, als hätte er das grosse Schloss nie verlassen. Er sah nach oben an die Decke seines Himmelbettes und studierte an den Falten herum, die er ohne seine Brille nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl schon immer gleich gelegen habe. Nach dem er noch einige ähnlich weltbewegende Fragen überdacht hatte wurde er durch das rascheln der Bettdecke neben ihm abgelenkt. Er fragte sich, ob sich seine Augen schon wieder verschlechtert hatten, oder ob Ron tatsächlich so zerknittert aussah. Das Grunzen, welches eben genannter von sich gab, als er einen Arm mühsam nach oben streckte und gleich danach wieder auf sich herunterfallen lies, nahm Harry als Bestätigung für seine zweite Hypothese.

Als sich Harry, der eigentlich keine Mühe hatte morgens aufzustehen sich schon fast von Rons Müdigkeit hatte anstecken lassen, trafen sie auf Hermine. Was Ron an Morgenfröhlichkeit fehlte hatte sie zu viel. Nach einer kurzen Begrüssung und der Frage nach dem befinden, für deren Beantwortung sie ihnen gar keine Zeit liess begann sie auch schon ohne Punkt und Komma drauflos zu reden. Wie sehr sie sich doch auf die ersten Stunden freue, wie aufgeregt sie war die neuen Lehrer kennenzulernen und natürlich stellte auch sie einige wilde Spekulationen über Sinn und Zweck der heutigen Info Veranstaltung an, die gleich nach dem Frühstück beginnen sollte. Harry versuchte mehrmals mitzureden und etwas einzuwenden, aber auch wenn er ihre Atempausen perfekt nutzte, zu Wort kam er nicht. Aber Harry war viel zu gut Gelaunt, um sich darüber aufzuregen und so lächelte er nur still vor sich hin und hörte Hermine zu. Immer wieder trafen die drei Jemanden, den sie noch nicht begrüsst hatten und so dauerte der Weg zur grossen Halle mindestens 3mal so lang wie im Normalfall.

Graue Augen trafen sich im Spiegel, blasse Finger strichen durch Haare, die so blond waren, dass sie schon fast weiss schimmerten. Draco seufzte, als er sah, dass seine Augen immer noch leicht geschwollen und rötlich waren. Aber er wäre ja kein richtiger Zauberer und schon gar kein Draco Malfoy, wenn er sich nicht zu helfen wüsste. Nach einigem hin und her und mehreren Portionen kalten Wassers sah er schon viel besser aus. Selbstgefällig betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und schon zog sich eine Art kalter, grauer Schleier über sein Gesicht. Er lief aus dem Bad wo Blaise ihn bereits ungeduldig erwartete und machte sich mit diesem auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten kam eine aufgeregte Pansy Parkinson zu ihnen und wollte sich schon an Dracos Arm klammern, als dieser mit einer geschickten Bewegung auswich und das Ganze mit einem eloquenten Hüsteln tarnte. Blaise lächelte verstohlen, wofür er mit einem von Dracos berüchtigten Killerblicken gestraft wurde. Schnell wandte er sich Lucy, Pansys besserer Hälfte zu, einem hübschen braunhaarigen Mädchen mit riesigen schwarzen Kulleraugen. Draco schwieg demonstrativ und lief den anderen immer mindestens 1-2 Meter voraus. Sollte sich Blaise doch nur mit Lucy amüsieren und ihn Pansys Geplapper ausliefern. Wirklich einen tollen Kumpel hatte er da ja.

Seit er Pansy in der 4ten Klasse zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hatte, bildete sie sich ein, dass er sie mochte. Dabei hatte er sie nur zwei, dreimal geküsst und jedes Mal war er stockbetrunken gewesen. Sie war nicht mal eine seiner Affären gewesen von denen es, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, sehr viele gegeben hatte. Nicht nur im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war Draco bekannt für seine zahlreichen Affären. Es war eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, er war sehr gutaussehend, sportlich, reich, kam aus einer bekannten Familie und hatte ausserdem ein Talent dafür den Mädchen das Gefühl zu geben, er sei Tatsächlich in sie verliebt. Aber das war er nicht, das war er nie. Er fand sie schön, attraktiv und er liebte es mit ihnen zu spielen. Die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen wenn sie merkten, dass sie ihm nichts bedeuteten, nie etwas bedeuten würden, tat ihm gut, zu sehen wie sie sich ungeliebt vorkamen. So wie er.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine in der grossen Halle eintrafen waren viele schon da. Sie setzten sich zu Ginny und ihren Freunden an den reichbedeckten Frühstückstisch. Noch während Harry damit beschäftigt war seinen Toast zu bestreichen hatte Ron schon mindestens drei gegessen. Hermine kam gar nicht zum Essen, weil sie immer noch mit reden beschäftigt war und in Jenny, einer von Ginnys Freundinnen, eine gute Gesprächspartnerin gefunden. Dafür war Ginny sehr still. Das war Harry sofort aufgefallen, er sah versteckt zu ihr hin und ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor beide sofort wegsahen und sich ihrem Essen widmeten.

Ein räuspern und sofort wurde es still in der nun nur noch von Sechstklässlern gefüllten Halle. Alle Schüler sahen nach vorne wo Dumbledore aufgestanden war und durch seine magisch verstärkte Stimme zu reden begann: „Guten Morgen allerseits, ich hoffe ihr habt euch schon wieder ein bisschen eingelebt hier. Sicherlich haben die meisten von euch bereits darüber gerätselt, was es mit dieser Infoveranstaltung auf sich hat. Nun will ich euch nicht weiter im Dunkeln tappen lassen und etwas mehr Licht in die Sache bringen. Wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, gibt es manchmal Schwierigkeiten zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern. Einige von euch leben mit Muggeln zusammen oder kennen diese sonst sehr gut. Einige aber haben keinerlei Vorstellung davon wie es ist ohne Magie zu leben. Um euch das zu zeigen und euch auch ansonsten etwas mehr auf das Erwachsensein vorzubereiten haben meine Lehrer Kollegen und ich nun ein Projekt gestartet, an dem sie alle teilnehmen werden. Es handelt sich dabei um etwas, was auch in manchen Muggelschulen teil der Ausbildung ist. Man nennt es Hauswirtschaftswochen und es ist eine Art Lager in dem Schüler ganz alltägliche Dinge wie Kochen, Waschen und einen Haushalt zu führen lernen. Auch geht es um die Förderung des Zusammenlebens. Deshalb wird der Kurs ausserhalb von Hogwarts in einem Lagerhaus am Rande einer kleinen Stadt stattfinden. Die Abreise wird drei Wochen vor den Herbstferien sein zu deren Beginn wir rechtzeitig wieder hier sein werden. Genaue Informationen dazu, was ihr alles mitnehmen müsst sowie einen Tagesablauf für die Zeit werdet ihr noch früh genug erhalten.  
Jetzt geht es weiter mit einer Art Workshop als Einstimmung auf diese Zeit und zur Vorstellung einiger Freifächer, welche sie als Freizeitbeschäftigung wählen können. Viel Spass!"  
Nach dem Dumbledore geendet hatte, begannen die Gespräche. Die Schüler waren, wie anzunehmen war, geteilter Meinung. Einige fanden es gut, andere waren strickt dagegen und wieder andere betrachteten als eine Art Ferienlager, das ganz sicher Spass machen würde. Hermine war wohl die einzige, die sich Sorgen wegen der verpassten Schulzeit machte. Ron verdrehte die Augen so heftig, dass Harry schon befürchtete sie würden ihm rausfallen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit verschiedenen Dingen und natürlich wurden beim Abendessen auch die anderen Jahrgänge darüber aufgeklärt, was den Sechstklässlern bevor stand.


End file.
